France
France We are the mighty French Republic, also known as the France. We have a mighty Military composed of various Ships, Planes, Tanks, Intelligence Divisions and special forces. We are here to keep peace in Europe and prevent another Great War from happening. News *''WE HAVE LOST OUR HOMELAND.'' *'The Couteau Class is finally in service.' *''New Tanks.'' Chain of Command *'Amiral de France(Fleet Admiral) Charles De Gaulle' *'Cheif Of Operations Jean Van Houten' *'Vice Amiral(Vice Admiral) Jean-Paul Jones' *'Supérieur Amiral(Rear Admiral Upper) ' *'Inférieur Amiral(Rear Admiral Lower) ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' Extra Characters Technology *Advanced Gun Systems *Advanced Lasers *Advanced Material Science *Advanced Missile Systems *Advanced Railguns *Astroid Mining *Basic Cloak *Basic Hypersail *Basic Nuclear Reactors *Basic Particle Beams *Basic Physiology *Biotechnology *FTL Communications *Nanotechnology *Orbital Weaponry *Point Defense Weaponry *Sub Light Drive *Super Soldiers *Warp Detection *Warp Disruption Alliances *AFOH *Canada *Israel Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies *Atarashimono Navy *Crusaders *Dragonfire Privateering League Loyalists *Germany *Millennium *New Republic of the Pacific *Nuclear Pirating Foundation *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Russia *Scarlet Empire *Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet *Soviet Navy *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Intergovernmental Organization * The Sol System Alliance War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: 5,373,560 KM2 Total Control (UQ513) Area: 1,440,000 KM2 (RF43) Area: 1,040,000 KM2 (FZ27) Area: 1,040,000 KM2 (UZ413) Area: 992,000 KM2 Partial Control Earth New France Area: 750,000 KM2 Old France Taken Over By Germany Area: 640,680 KM2 French Guiana Area: 83,500 KM2 New Caledonia Area: 18,600 KM2 French Polynesia Area: 3,500 KM2 French West Indies Area: 2,800 KM2 Reunion Area: 2,500 KM2 Mayotte Area: 275 KM2 Saint Pierre & Miquelon Area: 240 KM2 Wallis & Futuna Area: 140 KM2 Clipperton Area: 5 KM2 Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure The Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure, also known as the DGSE, is Frances key Intelligence Agency responsible for Internal and External Intel Gathering and National Security. Armée de L'Air Uniforms FRANCEAIRFOOOOOOORCE.png|French Airforce Ensign Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Hellfire Anti Tank Missiles * Mica II Short Range Missiles * Meteor II Medium Range Missiles * 25mm Advanced Railgun Machine Gun Energy Weapons * 25mm Laser Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers B-3 Peacemaker II.JPG|Boeing B-3 Peacemaker II supersonic strike bomber, 100 purchased from the U.S.-based Boeing Company to increase France's arsenal. Drones Fighters SUPER ÉTENDARD II.png|Super Étendard II Fighter SUPER MIRAGE II.png|Super Mirage II Fighter SUPER RAFALE.png|Super Rafale Stealth Fighter Scouts Armée de Terre Uniforms EU BDU.jpg|Standard EU battle dress FORTHEFRENCHARMYYYYYYYYY!.png|French Army Ensign EU Grenadier BDU.jpg|EU Grenadier BDU EU Ranger BDU.jpg|EU Ranger BDU Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons Energy Weapons Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons Energy Weapons French Protection Grid Detectors Disruptors French Resistence Non French Allies do not know the FR is run by France. Vehicles Tanks LECLERC II.png|AMX Leclerc 2 MBT LECLERC IIAI.png|AMX Leclerc 2A1 MBT Tank Destroyers Self Propelled Guns Armored Personnel Carriers BVS 10.jpg|The BVS 10 APC can carry 5 Soldiers in the Front Car and 15 Soldiers in the Back Car and can go 65 km/h. VBCI I.jpg|The VCBI IFV can carry 15 Soldiers and can go 100 km/h. Engineering Vehicles DCL I.jpg|DCL ARV Anti Aircraft Vehicles Utility Vehicles VBL I.jpg|The VBL Command Car can carry 10 Soldiers and can go 95 km/h. PVP I.jpg|The PVP IMV can carry 5 Soldiers and can go 120 km/h. Aravis I.jpg|The Aravis IMV can carry 10 Soldiers and can go 100 km/h. ERC 90.jpg|The ERC 90 Reconnaissance Car can go 90 km/h. Ambulances Marine Nationale Uniforms FRANCEFRANCEFRANCEYEAHHHHHH.png|French Navy Ensign Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * 255cm Advanced Railgun * 50cm Advanced Railgun * 15cm Advanced Railgun * M7A1 ASBM * M55A1 SLBM * M45A1 ICBM/MCM * Exocet IV Anti-Ship Missile * Impact II Anti-Submarine Torpedo Energy Weapons * 255cm Advanced Laser * 50cm Advanced Laser * 15cm Advanced Laser * Rayon Particle Beam Flagships Couteau.jpg|Charles De Gaulle's Flagship, FRS Couteau. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title FRS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: 0 Couteau.jpg|FRS Couteau SBA-1 Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 Battleships * Total: 0 Dunkerque Refit.png|FRS Dunkerque during Sea Trials. Richelieu Refit.png|FRS Richelieu after her Refit. Gurriere.JPG|FRS Gurriere Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 0 Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 0 Space Stations * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies